Never Ever
by Faloana
Summary: Five years have passed since Yuki had left Shuichi. Now a secret admirer is leaving various gifts in Shuichi's apartment while he's not looking... (It's finished! Review please? Please please?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, how many of these have you read? You know the routine. I don't own these characters or their jobs. I don't need to make money off of this, I have my own series.  
  
Warning: Yeah right like I need one. Sorry guy's no lemons. You wanna lemon look up Ruinic KeyS in the original story section. ^^ As for whatever else, this is about boy's liking other boys. Kissing, hugging, all that fluffy stuff. I dunno. if I'm bored I might write a lemon... .  
  
Paring: ShuXYuki  
  
  
  
Never Ever  
  
  
  
Hearing the endless splattering of rain hitting hard ground, he slowly made his way down the fogged roads of gray and white. It all seemed so depressing this time of season..  
  
Pushing though the multitude of people walking though the streets, all he wanted was to get to the damn studio on time. He'd been late every day this week and it had been making his band mates quite frustrated. He couldn't help it if he liked sleep..  
  
Still it was better then the empty apartment he called a home. Save his pet cat Mao, he was very lonely. He hadn't lived or dated with anyone since that day... Hiro had offered to be his roommate, but he just didn't want to get close to anyone right now. Even if it had been long ago, five years to be exact, he still found it difficult to really get too close.  
  
Closing his eye's, memories drifted slowly back to him. He could recall laughing in the dark, about a silly joke his lover had made long ago. He never joked... it was nice. He remembered breakfast one morning, and a nice conversation lighting up the room after he'd returned from his shower..  
  
The sweet sent of him... he could never forget that sent. He smelled of something different.. possibly fresh sun dried laundry. He would often creep his way into Yuki's bed just to curl up next to the blond novelist, in taking that beautiful sent..  
  
Five years... he thought. Though the breakup was mutual, he couldn't help but regret his decision just a little. They had parted way's for the sake of both careers, both deciding a relationship between a busy pop star and a over worked novelist would never leave them enough time together. And so they went their separate ways, Yuki to New York, Shuichi to stay here and keep up his thriving success.  
  
Still.. those memories haunted him. He knew he still loved the novelist very much, and he knew letting him leave was the most regretful thing he'd ever done...  
  
Well. That was then, and this is now. He'd moved on with his life, since then. The two haven't spoken at all really, and lord knot's Tohma was ecstatic to find the two had broken off their relationship. Shuichi figured Yuki was married by now, probably forgotten all about him. Why couldn't he just move on..  
  
-------  
  
Hiro could hear it. He knew it was there. As his best friend sang, he could almost feel the impact of emotion the redhead threw out of his lungs. It was something of sadness and regret, though something that was singing as if someone particular were right there, hearing the performance personally.  
  
He knew who he was singing to, even if he would never admit it.  
  
Suguru, K and Sakano sat quietly as the young singer finished the last track, Hiro slowly brining down the knob for the second sound down slowly. The On Air sign flickered off, and Shuichi emerged from the studio door with a happy smile. "That's all of them!" He chirped, waving a hand to Suguru for the bottle of water that sat next to him.  
  
The clean cut boy threw the bottled water at him, while K stood up patting Shuichi on the back. "Good job! Very good!" He laughed and raised a fist. "I have good news!" He finally said. Hiro and Suguru looked up at their blond psycho of a manager, blinking a few times. Shuichi took a sip carefully, eyeing him.  
  
"We are going on tour in two weeks!" he cried, holding up seven fingers to show what he was saying.  
  
Shuichi blinked a few times, his smile growing impossibly wide. "We... really!? Where? Why? When?!" K laughed happily, patting him on the back again. "Yes! Europe! Because you're going world wide! In two weeks I said!"  
  
Shuichi almost pounced K right then and there, if not for Hiro grabbing him in a small jig of a dance. "On tour! This is great!" He couldn't believe it! This was what they've been waiting for! Just then Sakano popped in from behind K, smiling and waving a hand to get their attention. "Now now. Don't get too excited just yet. Starting today you need you're rest, so we're giving you a week's vacation until we prepare for tour. Don't waste it. You'll be gone for at least a few months, so make sure you make all necessary arrangements."  
  
Suguru laughed a little, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Thank you, but you know you need to relax too Sakano-san. Listen to you!" Hiro lightly elbowed Suguru in the side, laughing as well. "Look who's talking! You act twice you're age!" Suguru eyed the guitarist in a silent warning, though the bouncing Shuichi failed to see it. "Suguru-kun is an old man! Old man!" he laughed, pointing a finger at the now twitching synthesis.  
  
All that could be heard from the small room after that was a wave of yelling and cursing from the 'old man'.  
  
Sakano heaved a long sigh, while K just stood smiling at his own triumph and Hiro tried desperately to keep Suguru from strangling the redhead.  
  
This just wasn't professional...  
  
-------  
  
Shuichi opened the door to his apartment in a joyful daze. Taking his shoes off at the door, he pulled his brown leather coat off and hung it lightly on the coat rack beside the entrance. He smiled a little to himself as he made his way deeper inside the small apartment. A real tour! They were becoming popular world wide, not just national. This was almost like a dream.  
  
"Mao, I'm home! Maaaaaao!" He chirped and hiked his knapsack higher on his shoulder. The rain had cleared up as well which put him in an even happier mood, though just when the sun was going down.  
  
He smiled a little as a small orange ball of fluff waddled it's way towards the younger singer. "There you are!" He laughed and picked her up gently in his arms, petting the fat fur ball as it started to purr happily. "You're spoiled you know that?" He put her back down giving her a small scratch behind the ear before setting down his knapsack by the coffee table, making a seat on the carpet floor comfortably.  
  
Digging into his knapsack, he pulled out various envelopes from the inside, looking them over in something of an uninterested. "Bills... bills... more bills. Geeze.. well it's better that the fan mail is sent to the studio and not here, right Mao?" The small cat ignored him, laying lazily on the couch, her tail slowly wagging now and then. "Well! Excuse ME you're highness!" he laughed a little as he threw the envelopes on the table. He quirked in eyebrow though, when he saw a letter that wasn't with the batch. "What's this?"  
  
Slowly reaching out to pick up the offending blue envelope, he smoothed his hands over it carefully. "No name? Where did this come from..." Turning it over in his hand, he noticed very small writing on the back in the corner 'To Shuichi'.  
  
Blinking curiously, he opened the envelope, gently pulling out the contents of paper. Unfolding the single sheet, he read carefully. 'Dear Shuichi, I stand here pondering you're day's as many as they had been away. I sit over the lake, wondering how beautiful you must have become over the years. I step along the sidewalks, thinking of you.  
  
Dear Shuichi. In seven days you will return to me what you have stolen. In seven days, you will receive one gift, as a reminder of what you have stolen.  
  
Yours Truly, A Secret Admirer.'  
  
Shuichi couldn't help but ogle the letter. What has he stolen? He didn't remember stealing anything.. "Seven days..." he whispered, folding the letter over and pushing it back inside it's envelope. "It's probably just some stupid joke."  
  
He threw the letter, with the bills inside the trash can by the couch. He chuckled a little at how stupid he was to take that letter seriously. He pat his hands together, smiling happily as Mao got up to waddle over to her owner. Giggling at the furry in his arms, the man made his way to the bedroom to retire for the night. Though one thing played on his mind....  
  
How did that letter get on the coffee table?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I'll continue this if I have a reason to. So go ahead and throw comments at me.)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Alright.. frankly? I'm utterly horrible at writing stories that contain other people's characters. Ruinic KeyS was never that difficult to start . But this is my first fanfic I wrote by myself, that had to do with some other series that wasn't my own. I would appreciate comments, though I'm not to sure I'm any good at this stuff... *sighs and goes back to drawing*  
  
BTW: Last time I posted something with a title someone else used (Among 70 other people, it was an often used title) they bitched to high heaven. If I happened to do that again, leave me alone. Other people use titles alike if it hadn't crossed their minds. 


	2. Roses Are Red

Disclaimer: Well if you're this far then I guess you read the one on chapter one huh? lol  
  
Warning: *Insert excessive yaoi content here.*  
  
Special Thanks: To Anthony. The sweetie pushed me on to keep writing. How could I not put him in here?  
  
  
  
  
  
Roses Are Red  
  
Shuichi fumbled lightly with the keys. Trying to juggle three bags of food, his knapsack and trying to unlock the door to his apartment was more then a simple challenge. Aside from that it was near pouring outside, so he didn't like the feeling of a wet rat and wanted to get into the bath as soon as he could.  
  
After a few swift kicks, a couple jiggles and a threat to send the door to the saw mill, he finally got the lock free and opened the door with a loud huff. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"  
  
Yelling at a door. Well this posed the rest of his vacation to be as boring as he has thought it would be...  
  
Walking in slowly, he let out a loud sigh, kicking his sneakers off as he called to his ever present cat. "Mao I'm home.. I think I'm home. Ugh I feel like I was hit by a truck."  
  
He shrugged off his jacket lightly, plopping on the floor in a wet heap, and gingerly made his way down the hall. His only thought on his mind now was what to make for dinner, before he heard a soft plushy crunch under his foot.  
  
He hopped back almost immediately, thinking he'd stepped on his poor Mao's tail again. "Mao! I'm so sorry I-- huh?" As he blinked down at the offending object, a red plash of color was seen again his pale white carpets. It was a rose... a flat and deiced rose, but a rose none the less.  
  
"What the hell.. how did this get here?" He slowly set the bags down next to the wall, picking up the poor dead thing from its resting place. "Oops... Well It was a nice thought." Chuckling to himself he set the rose on top of one of the bags, picked them up and resumed making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"How did a rose get in here...?"  
  
While he lay his groceries in various places throughout the kitchen, he could of sworn he smelled a light scent in the air. He looked down at the rose and figured it was coming from the broken bud.  
  
Carefully picking it up again, he left the kitchen and walked back out into the living room. "You poor little thing.. I'm so sorry! I'll get you some wa...wa.....what the..."He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the livingroom entrance.  
  
The sight before his eyes almost made him want to cry. It was beautiful.. There all around his living room, spread in every which way, were dozens and dozens of bright red roses. Some lay over the couch, some lay in vases around the window sill, and some bunched up tied with red silk ribbons on the floor by more loosely scattered roses.  
  
"Wh...wa...uh..."  
  
This was beautiful! Like in some kind of romance movie or something. He bent down and picked up one of the perfectly formed blooms, clasping it between his hand. He looked around once again, unable to believe the multitude of roses and even the perfect placements of them all....  
  
As his eyes skimmed over the décor, he noticed a small white card tied to one of the bundles. Setting both the other roses down, he carefully made his way to the right side of the floor, picking up the bundle, taking out the card.  
  
"To Shuichi" the card's label read. He sighed and carefully opened it up, a light flush staining his cheeks.  
  
"It's.. not a joke.." He whispered as he read the card. Shivering from the excitement, he couldn't believe he had such a fan who would plan all this out just for him. As he set out collecting and cleaning the roses, putting them in vases around the house, he could only hope this wasn't a stalker...  
  
Setting the card next to one of the vases, he gave it a small smile, giving into his earlier plans to take a nice long hot bath, his thoughts playing over and over how this person got into his apartment.  
  
He let off a small smile, when he thought about the little note with the roses.  
  
  
  
"Dear Shuichi,  
  
As my first gift I present the color of my devotion. You will return to me what you have stolen in six days."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Yellow, I was kinda surprised everyone liked this story. How come no one is reading my Ruinic KeyS story? Its on ff.net. *Sniffles* Please read it? You'll like it... pretty please?  
  
And thanks for wanting me to write this story so badly. ^^ It make's me feel better about my writing. Especially that person who told me to "Chop Chop" lol That cheered me up.  
  
I've always been an illustrator, so this writing thing is still pretty new to me. Oh by the way, if you'd like to see my drawings, their all from Ruinic KeyS, as well you can speak with many of the crew on that project.  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ruinic/  
  
Thanks again! Please review this one and tell me if I should keep going. My ego on writing is next to nothing at the moment so, yeah. ^^ 


	3. The Touch Of Silk

Disclaimer and Warning: Do you seriously need to know? Look on chapter one.  
  
Thank you Yuki. You inspired me once again. I always remembered how you made me feel when you'd do sweet things for me, so this is a small expression of that. I love you!  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
The Touch Of Silk  
  
"I was thinking.." Shuichi looked up from his soda harboring a pink stick of pocky in his mouth as his best friend spoke. "Why don't you and me go on a double date? I mean.. face it Shuichi.. It's been five years..."  
  
Shuichi let out a soft sigh, looking back down at the brown liquid in the plastic cup. Hiro had invited the singer out to lunch that morning, and really he'd been grateful. Being cooped up inside a lonely apartment wasn't his way of having a good time.  
  
It was a bright day, nothing like the dreary showers they'd had the day before. It was a serious pick me up, on top of the flowers he'd received. Oh yeah...  
  
"Hey Hiro.." He spoke out softly over the quiet conversations going on around the small cafe'.  
  
"Yeah?" Hiro looked over from the window, the redhead drawing his attention.  
  
"Uhm.. about last night...."  
  
"..What?"  
  
"Well... uh... see.. I think someone broke into my apartment last night." He peeked up a little.  
  
"What!? Was anything missing? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"No no! Nothing like that..."  
  
Hiro blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Shuichi, was anything missing? Did you call the cops?"  
  
"Well no...."  
  
He heaved a sigh and grumbled at his fluff brained friend. "And why not?"  
  
"Well.. the person sort of left things instead of taking them."  
  
He blinked again. Just what was his friend talking about? "What do you mean?"  
  
Shuichi sighed a little, fidgeting under the blanket of cloth that covered the metal weave table. "Uhm.. well they left a few roses on my floor..."  
  
"A few roses?"  
  
"..Okay well.. maybe like, a few dozen.. 6 dozen actually." He bit his lip blushing lightly. The pink tone against his olive skin was kind of cute, Hiro noted. He let a grin creep to his lips as he chuckled lightly. "What's so funny??"  
  
"Nothing Nothing!" He laughed, bringing a hand to push up though his hair. "You have a secret admirer? I don't know that sounds kind funny to me."  
  
"Ugh, it's not impossible you know! Sides.. It was really romantic.." The last few words came out in a small whisper, the flush coming in a little heavier now.  
  
Hiro all but smiled at the pretty boy in front of him. He was definitely good looking, so of course an admirer wasn't out of the question. Still, he didn't like the idea of strangers breaking into his best friends apartment while he was gone and leaving strange things at the apartment.  
  
"Oh I have to get home! Mao will be made if I'm late with her dinner!" He giggled lightly at the thought of his fur ball throwing a hissy fit at him when he got home, and grabbed his knapsack from behind the chair. Before he could take any more steps, Hiro shot out his hand to grab Shuichi's wrist, looking at him carefully.  
  
"Shu-chan.. I don't think it's a good idea to stay in that apartment alone. This is nice and all but.. how do you know this person is even sane? He could be a serial killer.."  
  
Shuichi sighed and gently broke away from his grip. Smiling he shook his head. "Hiro, come on. It'll be fine you'll see! I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He gave Hiro one of his winning smiles before heading off down the street. Hiro's eye's followed after him a few moments before sighing to himself.  
  
"..Well if he says so..." Getting up to his feet, he grabbed his guitar leaning against the table and hiking it onto his shoulder. Looking down the street again, he noticed a man staring in the same direction Shuichi went off to, but just as quickly dissapeared into the crowd in the opposite direction. Hiro shrugged it off after a moment of thought, thinking it was either a fan or some pervert, and went about going home. Lord knows his girlfriend would have his head if he was late again..  
  
-------  
  
"Maaaao! Mao I'm home!" The redhead happily bounced into his apartment, closing the door and kicking off his shoes somewhere along the line. He smiled and knelt down on the carpet, patting his hands together as the fat orange cat lazily stared at him from her throne on the chair, obviously not giving two wits about the boy. "Ah! Well! And here I bought you something nice too!" He laughed and pulled a small bag from his pocket. Her ears perked up when she started opening it, the sound very familiar to her.  
  
Finally she leapt down from he chair, hurriedly making her way to him, and sitting right in front of him expectantly. He let out another laugh, shaking his head as he pulled out a kitty treat and gave it to her.  
  
"Geeze. You only love me when I have food!" He gave her a few strokes on her back while she inhaled the tiny treat, and stood up to his feet. Sighing and making a long stretch, he padded over to his bed room.  
  
"It's getting late.." he said quietly, setting down his knapsack in the dark and making his way back to the kitchen to feed his cat. Of course in which she hurried over to her bowl staring at him expectantly once again. "Yeah yeah. I know." Yawning he filled her bowl up with Meow Mix and set the bag over by the fridge. He looked at it for a while then shook his head. "Ugh, I'm gonna skip dinner."  
  
Yawning again, he padded back over to his bed room, ignoring the lights once again as he collapsed onto the bed with a heavy grunt. He lay there a few moments, almost purring at the soft feel of the sheets.. they were so... Silky??  
  
He opened his eyes quickly and ran his hand though the sheets. What the hell? Immediately get flew up and ran over to the light switch, turning it on quickly. As he turned around his eyes nearly bulged out. It was like deja vu.. with silk!  
  
His white cotton blankets sheets and pillows were all replaced with red silk bedding. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But there it was, done up so nicely, even the scent smelled of roses ..and something else...  
  
He realized what the scent was when he saw a bowl of fresh strawberries in slightly melted ice right on the bedside table. Carefully making his way to them, the redhead ran his fingers over an ice cube before looking around his room again. His bedding had been turned to silk.. his curtains were red silk as well. Even a beautiful pajama set had been laid on the bed, which too was red silk. He could hardly believe it...  
  
Slowly he picked up the outfit, holding it up to himself and looking in the closet door mirror. It was beautiful. It looked and felt extreamly good.. and it was exactly his size! How did they know..? He looked over at the sleeve and noticed a small card dangling from the rim. He smiled as he picked it up, reading the front.  
  
"Dear Shuichi.." He read out loud, folding it open. "My second gift to you, the remembrance of your soft skin. You will return to me what you have stolen in five days."  
  
"Five days... will I see you in five days? Who are you?" He spoke to himself. The flush on his cheeks went well with the color of the outfit he would wear to bed that evening. Smiling he hugged it to himself, closing his eyes, a thought once again playing on his mind, but not really caring how this person got in his apartment.  
  
'.....What did I steal?'  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Im glad you guys are with me this far. You're definately making me feel up to creating the rest of this! Thank's guys! 


	4. A Simple Secret

Disclaimer & Warning: Look on chapter one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A Simple Secret  
  
Groaning he could hear his alarm clock from it's home atop the little wooden bed stand table. Morning already? Reaching over the slammed his hand on the tiny object, shutting it up a little too violently, rolling over intending to go back to sleep.  
  
He'd stayed up over half the night, pondering and wondering... who was this person..? Was it a man..? Was it a woman...? What did he steal..? All of this and more, while lavishing in the fresh silk sheets and clothes that this person.. this romantic, generous person who seemed to know exactly what he loved, had lovingly provided for him. This wasn't the work of a stalker.. It was strange and a bit frightening at first, yes. But as the days moved on, and he'd received more gifts each giving a small reminder of who he was personally, he realized this person knew him too well to simply be obsessed...  
  
On Wensday, he's returned home from Hiro's house late afternoon. He'd been shocked to find a case of strawberry pocky laying in the middle of his kitchen floor. Again with a small note attached to it.  
  
"Dear Shuichi" it read. "My third gift to you, a reminder of your sweet nature. You will return what you have stolen from me in four days."  
  
Smiling he giggled at the thought of this person carrying that huge case up three flights of stairs. The elevator was broken so he could only imagine the poor ... man? Woman? lugging the heavy thing behind them. Then there was the music box.  
  
It was a simple little gift this time, though it held so much more then the others. He'd remembered that night.. he sang with Ryuuichi again, at one of the biggest concerts in his life. It was a music festival. Lights blared all around, leaving the crowd blow a wave of blackened hands and nameless obscured faces. He remembered all the screaming, all the crying. It was beautiful.. and the song he sang, was inspired by one man who's face was not so nameless in the crowd.  
  
This small music box did not come with a note. Instead it came with something unlike the others. As he opened the small glass music box, rimmed in gold, it began to play In The Moonlight, and under the flat lid was gold inscriptions in place of the note.  
  
"To My Shuichi" It had said. "This is a reminder of what lay in your heart."  
  
No "Return what you have stolen." No "This is my gift to you." Simply a small reminder... It was gorgeous.  
  
He rubbed his eyes a little yawning, and stretching out his body. The silk was still so nice against his skin, as well the pajama's he loved to wear now. Turning his head twords the door he smiled, looking at the glass box on the hallway table. He didn't know why, but he felt secure like this. Even if this was a stranger, he knew this person would never hurt him.  
  
Breaking his thoughts the phone rang. Stifling another yawn he slowly got to his feet, shuffling over to the noisy thing and picking it up. Stifling yet another yawn, he horsely grumbled into the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Shuichi? Were you asleep?"  
  
Hiro. They'd been spending a lot of time together lately, due to the fact the city was boring as hell if you were alone, unless you were filthy rich. "Well I'm awake now. What's up?"  
  
"Sorry about that. Uhm, actually I wanted to know if you knew what was going on."  
  
"Going on..?"  
  
"Well yeah? Haven't you heard? Turn the TV on!"  
  
A little confused, Shuichi did as he was told, padding over to his TV and flipping on the cable box. He was too lazy to try and find the remote. '-- And he has sold over 20 million copies in this week alone, sending people worldwide in a panic when he'd declared his career to be finished.'  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened at the TV when the picture flipped from the older news woman to a large interview platform. Standing on it, in front of quite a few microphones, was the tall blond novelist, Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Y...Yuki!?" He spat out, hardly able to believe it.  
  
  
  
'Mr. Yuki, could you tell us why you're giving up such a flourishing career? You're books have become popular worldwide! Why give it all up?'  
  
'.....I have accomplished much in my life. It took me a very long time to figure out, that there are things in this world much more precious then material things such as money and fame.'  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it! Yuki was back! Then it dawned on him.. was Yuki the one?? There was no way he would ever do something like this... would he?  
  
Just as quickly as the TV had found itself blaring alone in the small apartment, without regard to the phone being left off the hook, Shuichi grabbed his coat and nearly flew out of the door way twords the interview board he knew Yuki was at. Tears nearly stung at his eyes from the sheer joy that Yuki could be the one who's been doing this. All of his five years of dreaming and wishing, could he had finally come back to him?  
  
After the redhead had left his home, he had missed the answers to all his questions.  
  
'Mr. Yuki, what will you do now?'  
  
'....I will demand back what one has stolen from me.'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. Well I gather you all were getting the idea who this secret admirer was, so I spead it up a little. Honestly I didn't know how to cram anything interesting into individual days without it getting annoying. Well anyway don't worry, I wont rush so much it'll ruin the whole thing. I just thought I'd blow off a couple of days since the next gift will give it all away ANYway *winks*  
  
I hope you all like this. Comments are a good thing. Tell me if I should keep this up or if you all are bored of it yet. ^^ *Goes back to her drawings and peeks up* By the way, does anyone want to see my drawings? I figure shameless promotion wouldn't kill me. Just go here if you'd like to take a look. Thier all my own characters, clothes, hair everything. All mine ^^ Hope you like them.  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ruinic/ 


	5. Readable Actions

Disclaimer & Warning: Read the one on chapter 1  
  
This is a small thank you to my friends who had pushed me on to do the best I could, even when I was ready to quit. Without you I wouldn't have all the talents I love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Readable Actions  
  
Hiro smiled lightly as he moved to hang up his end of the line. He knew his friend would go running at th first sight of his lost love. Somehow he thought Shuichi never seemed complete without the blond novelist by his side.  
  
He knew why Yuki was back. He knew why he had giving up his flourishing career and fame. He knew why the blond novelist had come back after all this time.  
  
He knew Yuki had realized and accepted he was in love. And he knew he probably couldn't do without the redheaded bundle of sunshine..  
  
------  
  
Panting he had finally reached the large building complex known as Tokyo Station Six. This is where they held all their important interviews with huge celeberties and such.  
  
His heart was racing. He was here, in this building. He was actually here, so close to him..  
  
"Shindou-saaaaaan!" Without warning a overly happy and hyper brown haired man came flying at him, tacking him to the floor in a happy giggling heap. "Shindou san shindou san!!" He chirped, making Kumagoro mimic his joyful movements. "Shindou san! Yuki san is back!"  
  
"Yeah I know!" He laughed a little and got back up to his feet, rubbing his head lightly from the impact. Sometimes his idol was a little too eclectic. "I'm going to go see him right now. He's in there." He pointed twords the revolving doors guarded by two security men on each side. Ryuuichi smiled and shook his head laughing.  
  
"Shuichi san, Yuki san isn't in there. He left about ten minutes ago. He seemed to be in a hurry!"  
  
"W..What?" Shuichi's face fell. One moment he was ecstatic about his lost lover finally returning, just to find out he just missed him. "Sakuma san.. why didn't he stay? Interviews last longer the thirty minutes, why was he in a hurry?"  
  
Ryuuichi laughed again, finally getting up to his feet. Shuichi hadn't noticed the stuffed pink bunny holding a little envelope before, though he did when Ryuuichi was making Kumagoro's arm move about. It was tied on his arm with a little red ribbon to keep it from falling off. He vaugly wondered what kept a 34 year old man acting like he was still in kindergarten...  
  
"Yuki san left this for you! He said he knew you would come, so he left!"  
  
"....He left because.. I was coming..?" Had he been wrong about Yuki? Maybe he wasn't the one leaving all those gifts.. why would he leave? Why couldn't he just stay until he got here..? Did Yuki.. really hate him?  
  
Ryuuichi untied the little ribbon, handing the note to the baffled redhead before waving a little. "What's it say! Open it up! Come on read it read it!"  
  
Smiling a little at his energetic rival, he slowly opened up the white envelope, taking out a small piece of paper. "Dear Shuichi.." He read. "Forgive me for rushing off, but it's not yet time for our reunion. Please wait until I have finished." Finished...? Finally it dawned on him.  
  
Yuki was courting him. Yuki was asking for his forgiveness.. and just like Yuki, everything was -going- to be perfect. He had come back to him... it was true.  
  
He felt like he was floating on air. After five years... thats why he gave up his career and came back to Japan. It's why all those presents were appearing in his home. No one knew him better then Yuki did! Well except Hiro but that was a little stupid..  
  
"Oooooooo! Shuichi's finally got Yuki! I knew it I knew it!" He chipped as he danced in circles around the singer. Laughing he grabbed Shuichi's hands and made him start dancing as well. After a few started blinks he smiled and accepted, dancing along side his friend.  
  
"Yuki's really coming home!"  
  
--------  
  
Grunting he finally reached his apartment door. Running back and fourth like this was tiring! But at least he was sure of a lot of things that have been playing his mind.  
  
He couldn't wipe that grin off his face. It was just too unbelievable!  
  
Slipping in, he slowly made his way to the bathroom, giving his lazy cat a side glance and a wave before dissappearing inside. He wanted a shower very badly. He liked showers. Nice clean warm water.  
  
Stripping down, he stepped in turning the shower head on. He stifled a small yawn while giving a nice long stretch as the warm water began to beat lightly over his skin. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours.  
  
Closing his eyes, he relaxed against the melting short waves of warmth...  
  
/"Yuki... so is it true?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Are you really going to New York? Are.. you leaving me?"  
  
"......."  
  
".....I guess you are. You knew didn't you? What I was thinking all this time.."  
  
"You wouldn't be wrong.. Shuichi. We don't have enough time for each other... and both of our careers are important to both of us. We both have something we need to do in life."  
  
"Yeah, I know.. hey Yuki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One more night... lets just.. pretend it's a nice night.. and we'll be together tomorrow..."  
  
"........"  
  
"....One more time...."  
  
".....Yes..."/  
  
He'd cried then.. cried and cried. Even though it was for the best, he was heart broken. His last night, Yuki had held him in his arms all the while. He was so warm..  
  
He slowly smiled, as he opened his eyes to turn the water off, stepping out of the shower to dry himself off. Opening the door, he stopped short from his path to the kitchen for some tea, spotting a small old looking book on the table next to the music box. That wasn't there when he came in... Was Yuki here while he was taking a shower!?  
  
Quickly moving over to the table, he picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Cavern" by Yuki Eiri. This was Yuki's book? As he opened it to sift though the pages, a small card fell out, the front reading "Dear Shuichi." Blinking a little, he bent down to pick up the small object, turning it over in his hand.  
  
"This is my fifth gift to you. Of your gentle words that held my souless shell"  
  
Smiling at the small note, he closed his eyes. "Yuki.. are you giving me one more night?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Well I can say with all honesty, without all of your kind reviews I would have quite writing. Really I never thought I could do it, I never tried. Thank you, It does mean a lot to me. 


	6. Sweet Scent

Disclaimer & Warning: Chapter 1, read it.  
  
Note: Thanks Kuma and Anthony, for telling me the end was rushed. It looks much better now eh?  
  
A word of warning people. It's been five years, with realizations and happenings galore for Yuki. It's kind of a given that the guy would finally get a personality. So expect oocness, Im more for the realistic points of views not the ones stuck on one specific thing. Just so you all know. Im trying to avoid flamers, im a bit paranoid after what happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Scent  
  
"...And so then I found this!" Shuichi grinned while handing the small book across the table to Hiro. He took it, quietly observing the hard bound and the name titled in silver inscriptions. Chuckling he slid the book back to his friend, smiling back.  
  
"So it is him. That's good. I was a little worried you had some psycho after you."  
  
Shuichi laughed, tucking the precious object back in his knapsack carefully. "Well so am I! It was MY apartment being broken into you know!"  
  
Hiro folded his arms, nodding in the direction of Shuichi's house. "So what do you think you'll get tonight? You have two days left don't you? If I remember right, courting's last day is usually the big one."  
  
"The big one?" Shuichi blinked, looking as if he were thinking about the subject. Hiro watched him think for a little while until the singer happily raised a hand.  
  
"Like.. Lots and lots of candy? Or maybe a vacation trip? I know! A cat!"  
  
Hiro sweatdropped. This was his best friend and all but.. he was really stupid.  
  
Hitching his guitar over his shoulder a bit more, he brought his hand up to look at the time. "hey it's getting late. Are you heading home now?"  
  
The redhead nodded, slipping his arm though the other strap hole on his pack. "Yeah, I gotta get home to feed Mao. You know how evil she gets when she doesn't get her food on time."  
  
Hiro grined a little at that, shaking his head. "I swear you let you're cat run you're life. Anyway, do you want me to walk you home? It's already dark."  
  
"Nah that's okay, I can make it fine on my own. Hey say hi to your girlfriend for me!" Without waiting for a reply he gave his best friend a friendly wave, and a happy smile before turning away and running in the direction of the park. "Bye Hiro!"  
  
Chuckling he waved back at the redhead, turning his back and walking in the opposite direction. "I'm glad he's back.."  
  
--------  
  
Almost skipping along the cement pathway though the park, he hummed a happy little melody while he let the slight breeze created from his skipping brush though his hair with a smile. He passed a nice looking couple that smiled politely at him as he flew by, and another that missed his attention in a darker area of the park.  
  
He didn't notice the two men sitting on the dark bench nearly glaring at him from his overly hyper actions. One of them took a long drag before tossing the still lit blunt somewhere off into the grass. The taller one leaned over to his companion, whispering something to him and jerking a thumb over at Shuichi.  
  
"Hey pretty boy!" One of them yelled. Shuichi was a little too into his own thoughts to hear him though. "Hey you!" He tried again. No go. He shrugged a little and nodded to his friend, hopping off the bench.  
  
Shuichi stopped short in his happy thinking, bringing an index finger up to his chin, looking as if he were thinking very hard about something.  
  
"I wonder what I'm going to say to him? Should I get him something too? But he's courting me so that would be a little weird..."  
  
Drowned in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the two men from earlier coming up to him quietly. When the two began to circle the young singer though, that definitely brought his attention back to reality. "Uh... Hi? Can I help you?"  
  
"Lookie wha' we got here." The tall brown haired one said. He was wearing something like a tacky Hawaiian sleevless, with dirty shorts that could resemble ones that Shuichi had owned a long time ago, if not for those holes in the side. He directed his attention to the blond however, noticing the shorter man was holding a knife in his hand. "We got a cute one don't we Shin?"  
  
"Yeah, we sure do. Hey cutie you a homo? You like to fuck guys?" Shuichi scrunched up his nose at the vulgar tone and mannerism. He was definitely starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, my buddy asked you a fuckin' question bitch! Answer him!" Suddenly the taller man short out his arm, grabbing painfully at Shuichi's hair, causing the singer to let out a small cry. It would have been a scream if not for the sharp object suddenly shoved near his throat. Shivering he looked down at it as best he could, suddenly terrified.  
  
"W...Why are you doing this!? Who are you!? I don't have any money!" Shuichi looked at the blonde who moved his face right in front of his own. He smelled gross. Like alcohol and pot.  
  
"We're doin' this cause we don't like queers bitch. You look pretty damn queer to me in those girly little outfits you go on stage with!"  
  
His eyes widened. They knew who he was. On top of that they obviously didn't want his money. He didn't know what to do, when he tried to pull away the man behind him just yanked his hair roughly back so he would stay in place.  
  
"Hey cutie, how about we teach you what a man is?" the blond suggested. He suddenly shot his fist right into Shuichi's stomach, causing the redhead to lurch forward on top the pavement coughing. All he could hear was both of the men laughing, calling him names and suddenly numerous sharp pains in his gut, side and head as they started to kick him down against the floor.  
  
"Fucking queer! Get the fuck up bitch!" The tall one yelled, kicking him in the shoulder. It hurt so much.. he wanted to scream but he couldn't. He was beginning to see spots in front of his eyes.  
  
"Singers should be women! Look at the bitch! Ha ha ha!" But his laughter stopped short, Shuichi noticed. He could barely hear anything, some kind of foggy blackness slowly taking him over. He felt the kicking stop blind, and he was almost relieved if not for the fact he knew they were still there.  
  
He didn't notice the loud yelling and fighting going on though, he was too frightened. All he wanted was to not pass out. If he passed out they would kill him he knew it. He didn't want to die, he still had to see Yuki! He tried his best to stay awake, but all in vain as his sight almost went completely, to all he could see was an almost black cement block.  
  
Soon the fighting stopped, the yelling ceased, and he could hear foot steps clicking closer to his immovable body. He could smell something as the person closed in on him. It faintly smelled of .. perfume?  
  
He thought he heard a voice, but as soon as he felt warm gentle hands lay over his shoulder, he finally gave in to the darkness, relieving him of his pain.  
  
"Y...ki..." was the last thing he said.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I was inspired to do this short peice by something that happened earlier today. Riding in a car with a supposed friend and having his friend make fun of you because you happen to be bisexual is not damn funny. I hate assholes.. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm sorry these are so short, I just write these as they come. If I shove the idea's out they come out crap. ^^ Quality not quantity as they say. Anyway thanks for reading! *waves and goes back to drawing* 


	7. Heavy Weight

Disclaimer and Warning: If your this far and you don't know, I'm calling the nut house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavy Weight  
  
Grumbling he tossed a long blond strand of hair out of his face. How could he be so stupid? Walking alone in the park like this.. it was just asking for someone to come beat the hell out of him.  
  
Blowing yet along annoyingly long lock of hair out of his face, he raised a hand to lightly scratch at his tanned cheek. "Well what am I going to do with you now? Ugh.." Shaking his head he lightly picked up the fallen singer, hoisting him on his back carefully.  
  
"God, you're heavy!" He groaned, carrying the dead weight on his back to his apartment. "That's it, you're going on a diet you damn kid.."  
  
He ignored the weird looks he was getting from passerby on his way home, excusing some of them away with a simple "He's drunk". Grateful that his home wasn't too far off from the park, he eventually made his way to the rediculously large apartment complex, slipping though the double doors as the door hop held it open for him  
  
"Excuse me sir.. is he alright? Do you need help?" He said with genuine concern. The dark dirty blond haired man just smiled and shook his head. "N- No.. he's just.. really heavy. I'll be fine." Before the confused boy could ask another question, he escaped twords the lobby. Thank god it was late, so not many people were hanging around the lobby. He didn't know how many would buy the whole "he's a drunk let him be" deal before they realized the drunken boy on his back had many nasty bruises and scrapes about him.  
  
"Uuuugh.. hurry up!" He almost whined, glaring at the elevator as if that alone would be enough to summon the platform. After what seemed like forever he finally got his wish, stepping onto it and pushing a button for the 13th floor. As it closed in on its destination and opened the doors, he quickly moved out twords his apartment door, almost tripping in from the weight but managing to lay the poor boy onto the couch.  
  
With a rather loud moan he stood up straight, rubbing the small of his back. "Good lord.. I must be getting old." He rolled his eyes at that idea though. Chuckling and walking back to close the door. Sighing, he went into the kitchen to grab a beer, yawning at the time. "When did it get so late..?"  
  
Padding back to the living room he smiled lightly at the sleeping body, before moving to his office room.  
  
Sitting in his chair, he put the beer down and yawned.  
  
"I should go to bed soon." He looked back at a medium square flat black object, and smiled. "Right after I finish this."  
  
Sliding the object over to his front, he opened it and flipped on the screen. Opening a fresh window for writing, he smiled as he started to type.  
  
"Dear Shuichi..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There is realistic views of oocness here. Don't complain. It's been five years, realisticly speaking anyone can change in that time. Especially if you live in a New York. *Whips out a shot gun and glares at flamers*  
  
I've had a bad day. *hugs all the reviewers* I love you guys! ^^  
  
So yeah, the next chapter is my last. After this series I already have another one in progress. So I hope you'll read it! After that I have more ideas ^^  
  
Oh uh, sorry this one's so short and everything! But yeah, it's supposed to be so.. uh.. yeah. . *Shuts up before she makes herself out to be a complete moron* 


	8. My Heart

Disclaimer & Warning: Read the first chapter's D&W  
  
Last chapter guys. Hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
My Heart  
  
He could feel it.. something so warm touching him. So warm... Almost like feather light kisses from an angel. Am I dead? He thought. He winced a little as the touch accidently ran over one of the painful area's on his forehead. Well that ruled that one out. Maybe he was dreaming..  
  
He felt too awake.. but he also felt like he was still asleep. He was laying on something very soft. Almost cushony like. Save his head which was propped up on something a little higher, and a little warmer. Feeling gentle hands pushing a few strands of hair from his face, he sighed a little in relaxation. For some reason he felt very safe.. and very cared for at that moment.  
  
He heard mumbling.. a voice? It was soft.. a gentle deep voice, calling for him. Wake up it said.. It's aright it whispered.. I'm right here, it assured.. He could stay like this forever...  
  
However the loud phone ringing right over his head told him otherwise. Twitching a little from the pricing sound, he still couldn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake.  
  
"..Hello?" It spoke. Such a nice voice.. "..Yes... No, I'm busy." A long pause captured him, thinking he could return to sleep until the voice started him a little back into semi reality. "I said I'm busy. .... Yes He's here. .. Yes, He's fine." A pause again. "...Alright, goodnight."  
  
With a soft click he hung up the phone again. He? Well it was a man's voice he thought..  
  
Again the hand slowly started to stroke his hair, only this time he was more aware of the feeling. He knew he was waking up. God damnit..  
  
"..U..ugh..." Shuichi, without opening his eyes, raised a hand to his head to inspect the damage. "..W..what..." Ugh. He sounded terrible.  
  
"You're in my apartment." He spoke quietly, moving a hand to cover Shuichi's and gently bring it back down. "..you've been asleep for nearly a day. Are you alright?"  
  
Shuichi moaned, cracking an eye open to see who was speaking to him. He vaugly noticed his head was laying carefully in his lap, and the rest of him was on a couch.. he was in the living room? "...I..think so..." he slurred out, looking over to see the man looming over him.  
  
His hair was a dark blond. Almost brown, and parted in the middle. His bangs were short, just above his eyes, though the rest of it was like Sakuma's, sort of long but not really. A little scraggy, but still neat. And he looked like he had a nice tan. He had a gentle smile about him, his thin lips a little pursed.  
  
But those eyes.. those eyes were so deep. They looked like deep set topaz jewels.  
  
"W..who are ..." He whispered, as he began to adjust to the dim lighting. Opening his eyes a little more, he noticed those eyes.. were very familiar.  
  
"It has been five years Shuichi, but I haven't changed that much." He let out a small chuckle, raising a hand to give a feather light touch to his cheek. "..I've missed you."  
  
"..Y..Yuki..." He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what just came out of his own mouth before he finally realized it. "Yuki?!" He shot up, gawking at him with almost unbealivbly wide eyes. It was Yuki! Ton's of differences, especially his icy glare he always had plastered on his face, now replaced by something warm and sweet. But those eyes he could never forget. Those beautiful pools of honey wrapped into two beautiful eyes. Not those. He could never forget those.  
  
"Yuki.. you're.. you.. when.. but then.. huh?" He winced again as a small pain shot though him, grumbling at it, as a hand gently pushed him back down to lay as he was before.  
  
"Yes, me, uh huh, two weeks ago, I followed you, stop looking at me like that." He grinned a little, chuckling. He was really so adorable when he was confused. Just like before.  
  
"Yuki.... is it.. am I late...?" He blinked up, a the cutest confusing written on his face. Yuki reached up to dim the light a little more, knowing Shuichi would get a headache staring at anything bright for too long in his condition.  
  
"Again, Yes, You're not late." He ran on again. Five years ago he would have thought this was extreamly annoying, but five years living in New York with a bunch of people who acted just like he did, he began to see just what a treasure Shuichi really was. He began to soften little by little, enjoying new things and new experiences, letting go of the past that haunted him into medication every day of his life. He was really much better, and he promised himself he would not come back to Shuichi until he was a better person. The way Shuichi was staring at him, he guessed he was doing well.  
  
"You're face will freeze like that if you keep staring." He said, lightly tapping the redhead on the nose.  
  
Shuichi blinked a few times, crossing his eyes and looking back up with a cute flush across his cheeks. "S..sorry..." He whispered, looking down at the floor.  
  
Yuki smiled again, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it.. I'm the one who should apologize."  
  
Shuichi looked up again, blinking. "W..what?" He hadn't expected this. Yuki admitting he was wrong? He was like a totally different person.  
  
"I said I was sorry.. for leaving you the way I did."  
  
"But we both agreed on it! You don't have to be sorry!"  
  
Yuki shook his head again, moving a hand up to brush a few red strands from Shuichi's hair. "I should have been the one to stop it.." He whispered.  
  
Slowly sitting up again, Shuichi, sat next to Yuki, looking at him seriously. "Yuki.. why did you come back? It's been so long.. And were you the one leaving all those presents?"  
  
Yuki nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah, I did. I came back because I realized a lot of things while I was away. There were so many people like me, and I experienced what I was doing to you everyday. I realized it was wrong."  
  
Shuichi blinked up at him, not really knowing what to say. This was really Yuki. This warm, kind person. He was nothing like the grumpy old man he used to know. So serious and skeptical. He was friendly.. he wasn't even glaring.  
  
"Please forgive me.. Please take me back.." Yuki bowed his head, leaning forward on his arms. "I made a mistake to walk out. I want.. to come back. Be the person I should have been.."  
  
Shuichi chuckled, poking the blondes cheek again. "Now who's the idiot?" He smiled when Yuki turned to give him a confused look. "Why wouldn't I take you back? I love you. I always have.. This is like a dream for me."  
  
Yuki smiled a little, for once feeling totally assured. It had been so long since he felt so light. Shuichi was right, this was like a dream, and he wasn't going to mess it up this time. Slowly he moved over to the small table by the couch, pulling a sheet of paper from the drawer and handing it to the redhead. "Here," he said."You missed yesterday. This was you're gift."  
  
Shuichi carefully took the piece of paper, flipping it over to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Shuichi.  
  
Long ago, we were one, yet held so many faces.  
  
Together we sat, staring, draining all my hate.  
  
Despite this, we never were, always changing paces.  
  
It is now, I decide, I pray I am not late.  
  
I beg your forgiveness, for my start  
  
I ask you please, again to sing  
  
So that I may hear, from the heart  
  
So that I may seal, with this ring.  
  
-Yuki"  
  
Shuichi bit his lip, running his fingers over the lines. "This is... Yuki.."  
  
Yuki bent his head to see the expression of his renewed lover, smiling. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, Shuichi thought. "That was yesterday.. I have one more."  
  
Shuichi looked up, giving Yuki one of his best smiled. Overjoyed and begging he would never wake up if this was a dream, he couldn't help but smiled at that genuine look in his love's eyes. Without another thought, Yuki pulled a small object out of his pocket, brining his hand up so that he could slip a single gold band onto the singer's finger.  
  
The blond leaned closer, half closing his eyes as he brushed feather light lips over the others, ever warm breath cascading over Shuichi's. Finally a small tear slipped though Shuichi's eye, but before another would could be said, he flew forward wrapping his arms around the novelist.  
  
There they sat for what seemed like an eternity, but never long enough, while Yuki soothed and rubbed Shuichi's back, the young boy sobbing into his shoulders.  
  
A wedding ring. A beautiful, flawless wedding band. Yuki had proposed to him.  
  
Sniffling, Shuichi finally pulled away, smiling as much as he could. "Yuki.."  
  
Putting a finger on his lips, he smiled shaking his head for the umpteenth time that night. "Just say yes.."  
  
He bit his lip. How the hell could he NOT say yes? Giving a small nod, he wiped his eyes. "Yes.. I will. Oh Yuki.."  
  
Yuki pulled his lover into his arms, gently stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. "Thank you.. I'll do better this time."  
  
They stayed that way, until the sun rose on the eighth day.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Yuki..?" He stifled a yawn, snuggling his nose into the crook of the blonds neck.  
  
He chuckled a little, wrapping an arm around him. "Yeah?"  
  
"What did I steal?"  
  
The question was almost ridiculous. He didn't figure it out yet? "You're kidding. I left you all those clues... idiot."  
  
Shuichi looked up and pouted at him, but it faltered when he saw the smiled on his love's lips. "So I'm slow! What was it?"  
  
He moved a finger to rest under Shuichi's chin, upturning the cherub face to meet his own. "My heart." He whispered.  
  
Whatever could have been said was lost, by a long and very deep kiss.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sap... ugh... I tried to stick angst in here but it was too close to my other story so I had to stick with... that. Well don't bitch cause Yuki's ooc. Like I said before, it's been five years, and im a realistic person. I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic series with someone else's characters.  
  
And like I said before also, if you wanna read any more, im writing some now, though slower then this one, and I also have an original RPG story up on this fanfiction thing called Ruinic KeyS. I seriously need reviews on it, cause no one knows the poor thing exsists. Well take it easy guys, thanks for all you're reviews and help. I appreciate the support you all gave me. 


End file.
